


cut me open, take my heart (so we'll never be apart)

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 4, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Murder, Pining, Yeah baby!, violent incel serial killers to friends to lovers i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Tohru Adachi meets a plain man named Yoshikage Kira by accident, he starts to contrive a scheme to make him his new scapegoat - but ends up discovering more than he originally wanted.(originally crack but taken way too seriously for the love of god please help me,, also theres nothing too violent just rated t for adachis swearing)
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Kira Yoshikage (JoJo: Diamond is Unbreakable)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	cut me open, take my heart (so we'll never be apart)

**Author's Note:**

> uh. hello im back and im obsessed with jojo so expect a bunch of that. 
> 
> also i do not condone of blowing women up/shoving them into TVs please dont bully me
> 
> ((EDIT: I FORGOT T H R E E ENTIRE ASS PARAGRAPHS WHILE POSTING THIS OH MY GOD

It was roughly 5 in the afternoon and Inaba was as 'lively' as it could be during this time. A thick veil of fog had been covering the town since yesterday, and the people were scared to go outside, aside from a few others who were unconcerned by the multiple serial kidnappings - including Tohru Adachi, who had decided to spend the rest of his free time today at the Junes store in town. He entered and made his way right to the food aisle. 

The store wasn't nearly as crowded as the last time he'd visited and he was grateful for that. A store-bought dinner would be pretty nice after a hard day of trying to catch himself, he thought. His superior, Dojima, was especially rough today for seemingly no reason but frustration. 

It was quite amusing to Adachi, seeing him in so much despair but failing to realize the solution was right in front of his face. The detective was almost thrilled to see the reactions of Inaba's inhabitants after each dissappearance. The only two things that bothered him at the moment were the fact that he'd need a scapegoat in case things get nasty and a nosy pair of students, but they'd be outmached soon, anyways. No big deal, right?

He decided to pick out some cheap sushi for tonight. That was what he'd always eat with the Dojima household. It made him feel less lonely sometimes. But that wasn't the point, he just thought it tasted good, of course.

Adachi sighed and turned around to walk to the checkout, but when he did, he felt something - or someone, forcefully bump into him. He hit the ground and immediately felt a stinging pain in his back. Adachi groaned. He cursed under his breath, slowly opening his eyes to see the culprit. A man with wavy blond hair dressed in a purple suit looked down at him, his eyes staring right into his soul.

After a few seconds of nothing but the music playing in the background, the man held his hand out and lightly smiled.

"I apologize, I must've not looked where I was going." Adachi took his hand and got up with his help. "Don't sweat it," He replied. Adachi quickly analyzed the man. He seemed familiar, but at the same time so irrelevant, almost like he blended into society and was never noticed. Curious, Adachi thought, Considering he's wearing... that.

"..Are you new around here, by any chance? I don't think I've seen you before, and I go here almost every day." His counterpart cleared his throat. "Well, no. I happened to just move here a few weeks ago. It's quite the beautiful town." The brunette nodded in agreement. 'A new guy? I think this might be the perfect scapegoat.' "It sure is, if it wouldn't be foggy all the time! This weather paired with the incidents around town are really something." He smiled. "My name is Adachi. I work for the police here in Inaba! Currently we're looking for some mysterious killer who's been doing weird stuff around town. But I-" He coughed. "Sorry. Me and my big old mouth.."

The other man blinked. "That seems like a lot happening without anything being my business. I wish you the best of luck solving that case, but I think I'll be on my wa-"

"Hey, you haven't told me anything about yourself yet!" Adachi crossed his arms and menacingly stared at the man. The blonde stopped in his tracks for a few seconds. He looked back at the detective and softly smiled. "My name is Yoshikage Kira. I work for a departement store. Nothing special about me, really. Sorry."

Bingo. This was the perfect person to pin all his crimes on. He was a nobody, and as the law of Adachi Logic (tm) said: 'Nobodies are always the guilty ones, because the rich will always get everyone to defend them!' He was perfect. He simply had to see him again. To get information, of course. 

"..See you around, Kira-san." Kira swiftly replied with a simple hand motion and then exited the store without having bought anything significant. Adachi was left standing for another few minutes until the store intercom announced its closing time.

Once Adachi finally arrived back home, he got straight back to work to research everything he could find on his future scapegoat. A site describing the employees of a 'Kame Yu departement store of Morioh' was the first thing that showed up. 'Morioh? That wasn't anywhere near here. These guys should probably have updated their site after releasing one of their workers, at least.'He found Kira's profile after a few minutes of clicking around and pumped his fist into the air. 

By the end of the evening, he'd found out the man's name, profession, phone number, and even his new address. (Adachi didn't recall how he found that one, but he was glad he did.) He yawned and looked at the clock. 11 pm. The fog outside didn't clear up at all today, but he didn't care. All he needed to do was think of a plan to meet him again, as soon as possible. 

However, fate had something else in mind. The next time they met wasn't planned, it was pure luck - on Adachi's side, of course.

Adachi was on his way home from doing some work in one of the bigger cities around Inaba. Cities weren't his thing, but he did get to see some cute ladies while he was working on what Dojima told him to do. He had to take the train back home, though, because his superior was so protective of his motorcycle that he wouldn't trust anyone with it - especially if it was Adachi. 

He was patiently waiting for the train when it finally arrived, 6 minutes late. He hated public transport, but he supposed there wasn't a faster way to get home when one works a low-paying job and failed the driving test twice in a row. He got in, finally feeling warm again after he'd stood in the cold for about 20 minutes.

Opposite to him stood a familiar figure - Yoshikage Kira, a.k.a. his newest blaming victim. Adachi happily moved to his side and tapped him on the shoulder. The other almost dropped to the floor out of schock, but turned around to face him instead. "Hey, Kira-san, was it?" Kira raised his brow. After a few seconds, he seemed to realize who the man was. 

"Adachi-san..?" He asked, his voice monotonous-sounding. Adachi nodded affirmingly. "How has your life in Inaba been treating you, buddy?" Kira scratched the back of his head. "I suppose it's been going quite well. Though the fog has been a bit irritating - also, please don't refer to me as 'buddy'." The blonde began fixing his tie as soon as he'd finished the sentence. 'His nails are awfully long. What does he even do with those?' "I actually think it's sort of cool. I mean, I can totally see the zombies from 'The Fog' showing up here." Kira stopped fumbling around his tie and smirked. "I suppose you're right." 'Jesus, this guy doesn't carry much of the conversation. Can't wait to see his face behind bars.'

"So, what's your life at home like? Do you have a wife and k-" An awfully loud noise interrupted Adachi. The entire crowd went silent for a moment, before resuming their chit chat. "..What I was trying to say was-"

Suddenly, the train started to shake. The two of them were thrown off their balance along with everyone else in the train. Adachi hit the ground with so much force his back felt like it was on fire (for the second time this week!). He closed his eyes and shrieked when he felt additional weight drop onto him. After a few seconds of dread, the thought that it wasn't an object, but a person, came to his mind. His eyes opened eagerly to see a hot young lady, or maybe a rich guy who'd give him money for catching him during the fall, but to none of the awaited results. 

Instead, he saw Kira's familiar blue eyes staring right into his. 

The blonde was gripping at his wrists and was in the process of standing up, but was just centimetres above Adachi's body. He could feel the heat emmitting from the other's chest, their faces so close to each other that Kira's breath warmed Adachi's face. 

Startled, Kira moved his hands from almost crushing Adachi's wrists to his inner jacket pocket and got up. Adachi laid there for another second, his heart racing. His brain felt like it was short-circuiting, but for what reason? It was just a little accident, nothing to be upset over. 

The detective finally gathered the courage to stand up too. His eyes darted over to Kira's jacket, and he could've sworn he saw painted fingernails showing from the inside. Kira cleared his throat, to which Adachi looked at his face. "I-I wasn't coming onto you, I swear," Adachi nervously claimed. Kira's lips formed a thin line. "I'm not - into men." Adachi quietly added, which appeared to just make matters worse. Kira stayed quiet aside from a simple "..Uh-huh." That was probably the best thing he could've done.

A few seconds of awkward silence passed before either of the two made a sound. Adachi finally spoke up. "So, about my question-," "I don't have children. I'm not married, either -," Kira replied, "And I'm perfectly satisfied with that," He added, a cold tone to his voice. Adachi grit his teeth. He wasn't going to do this right now. 

"Uh, anyways.. I heard you moved here from a town called Morioh?" The train sped up a bit and seemed to get a bit closer to home, at last. Kira said nothing for a second, then sighed. "Would you please stop interrogating me? I've done nothing wrong." His face looked sort of hostile as he answered the question. "But yes, you're right. It's not very far from here." 

'He can't possibly be onto me,' Adachi worried, 'Can he?' He tried to laugh it off. "Sorry, it's something I picked up from work. I don't really talk to many people outside of work these days, y'know?" He smirked and winked at the other. "Besides, how can I be assured that you're not the mysterious killer we're looking for?" 

Kira seemed almost suprised for a second. However, he lowered his head to chuckle, instead. "..You can never be too cautious as a detective, I reckon." His laugh didn't sound like anything Adachi had expected - it was like a normal laugh, but sort of pleasing to hear. 'Don't sympathize with him, I need to get this guy behind bars,' He reminded himself.

The train intercom loudly announced their arrival at outer Inaba, and Adachi's 'friend' looked up. He grabbed his suitcase and faced towards the door. "Well, this is my station," The blonde declared. He looked at Adachi and nodded towards him. "I'll see you around." Adachi crossed his arms. "Yeah," Was all he could mutter until the doors closed shut. 

He cursed himself. Why weren't his tactics working as he intended? He needed to get information, but it just didn't work, because he never said the right thing around Kira. 

Maybe he'd just need to go visit his house when he wasn't home. At least he'd get some kind of info on what kind of man he actually was. Any sort of clue to what he hid from others was practically a win for Adachi's plan.

And so, on a cold friday night, Adachi took it upon himself to seek out his target's home and let himself in. The outside wasn't anything of note, and the lock was almost too easy to pick (Thanks to one of Nanako's hairpins he picked up in the Dojima household, that is). He entered the simplistic home and, with relief, determined that its inhabitant was out and about. 

Weirdly, the furniture was kept neatly clean, even though Kira had just moved in a few weeks ago. Though, it probably wasn't that big of a suprise. He seemed like the type to clean obsessively. 

Adachi navigated his way through the living room to enter what he assumed was the bedroom. That room always had the most secrets in it, was what his years of working as a detective had taught him. There was nothing in there aside from a bed and a drawer. Got it.

He opened it only to find an abstract collection of jars with fingernails inside of them. Adachi shrugged. Not very incriminating, but sort of weird. The notebook next to the jars listed measurements for every time his fingernails grew - again, gross, but not suspicious. 

The notes next to these numbers were, however. He carefully picked up the book and read through them one by one - some of them just stated something like 'My fingernails grew a lot.' or 'It's not as much as last month.'. Or even, 'They finally stopped growing after I killed another girl.' Hey, wait a minute-

The door was opened and lit up the living room, which could easily be seen through the bedroom door. A familiar voice emitted from the entrance. 

"So, are you out with your friends often?" Kira asked. A feminine-sounding voice giggled. "No, I don't have that many. But I'm sure they'd love to meet a guy like you!" Adachi froze. This wasn't going to end well for him.

"Your friends sound like nice girls." The door was shut again. Fuck. "If you'd feel comfortable with it, maybe they'd like to..come to our wedding," Kira purred. His date shrieked. "B-but we aren't even dating yet, you tease!" They laughed. Adachi couldn't help but crawl closer to the door, which was easier said than done, especially in the dark. A gap was left open by the door, so he peeked through it and watched.

"So, do you want to..?" Kira nodded towards the bedroom. Adachi could already feel his pulse increasing. 'Please don't tell me they're coming this way,' Adachi thought.

"Oh, uhm-" The girl blushed. Suddenly, the man grabbed her hands and stared at them. "Your hands are so beautiful." He looked deeply into her eyes. "I'd like to see them every day." She blinked. "..That's...romantic of you...?"

"I want your hands to be around me all the time. I don't want them to ever leave me." She kept getting more uncomfortable as he went on. "..Thank you, I guess?" "No, you don't get it. I'll keep them. No matter what you say, and there's nothing you can do to stop it. How does that make you feel?" Something manifested behind Kira and Adachi had to keep himself from shouting. A persona?

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" The woman ripped her hands from his grip and took two steps backwards. "I'm leaving!" He smirked. "No." The figure - a persona, like Adachi assumed - lunged forwards and grabbed her. The woman obviously wasn't familiar with personas and stood there, confused. "Let- let go! I'll call the police, you freak!" The other frowned. "Oh, no no no. Don't worry, you won't be able to do that in just a second." She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out.

Instead, her attempts resulted in an explosion. Her entire body vanished into thin air, only leaving a single hand behind. Kira picked it up from the ground and grinned. "Thank you." 

Adachi was shocked - and fascinated at the same time. He would've never guessed he was a persona user, but his personality change was on an entirely different level. The way he handled the entire encounter was almost satisfying in a way that Adachi couldn't describe.

'God, he's hot,' Adachi caught himself thinking.

'Oh.'

No, no no no. He was in life-threatening danger, and the only thing he thought about was how attractive this guy was? Adachi definitely knew that he wouldn't pick Kira as his scapegoat now - He'd die if he did. Adachi tried to get up, but stumbled backwards and accidentally made some kind of noise. 

"Who's there?" 

Well, now he was fucked. The bedroom didn't have any windows to escape through and the only other option he had was running to the kitchen. But he had to get out of there. 

He decided to try it out either way. The run to the kitchen was clumsy and definitely alerted the owner, but he managed to get there at last - and jumped out of the window. "Come here-" He couldn't hear the rest of the sentence because of the adrenaline and the loud noise from his landing.

Ouch. 

He had underestimated the distance from the kitchen window to the ground outside, but he didn't care. Adachi ran as soon as he could stand up again to get back home and be safe. Actually, he wouldn't have minded staying a little longer, but the circumstances in which he found Kira sadly weren't very fortunate.

When he arrived in his appartement, the detective fell onto his bed. It had never felt better to lay on the uncomfortable, stained mattress. Thoughts about what he'd just witnessed kept bothering him, but he decided to nothing about it. 

But one thing he knew was that he would like to see Kira again. Especially after seeing him in action, not because he was attractive or anything like that.

Adachi trusted his luck this time instead of making any plans and it ended up working out yet again. Just 2 days later, while walking through the streets of his hometown, he spotted a familiar face on the other side of the road. Immediately upon Kira noticing him, he waved and crossed the road without any further considerations. The other calmly greeted him as well, but kept on moving forwards. They both just walked for a bit in silence. Adachi thought about his current situation, worried that Kira might've seen him yesterday. 

'Would it even change anything?' He considered, 'He only kills women, right?' But that answer didn't really satisfy Adachi. 'He could very well still kill me without taking my hand. It's logical, I'm a witness after all.'

"You seem awfully quiet today, Adachi-san." Adachi was jolted out of his daydreams and blinked a few times before replying. "Oh, I'm- just a bit distracted, is all." Kira nodded. "Is it because of work?" "Yuh- yes. It is," He responded, "Y'know, why can't my superior just gimme a break once in a while? Sure, I- there's some killer goin' around town, but I have a life that isn't just being a detective." A pause settled in. "I'd like to be valued beyond just that, is what I'm trying to say..?" 

"You make for nice company, if you need to hear that." Adachi's face heated up just the slightest bit. 'Stop. Don't do that.' 

"Thanks.. I mean, I like my job and all, but a higher income to afford a nice house like yours would be neat." The two men reached a rather abandoned street just as he said that, and Kira came to a halt. 

"..You've been to my house, then?"

'Oh, shit.'

"Huh? No, I just assumed-" 

Adachi had no time to finish his sentence before being pinned to a back alley wall. His shirt collar was held in a fierce grip by Kira, and he couldn't feel any ground beneath his feet. For a man who was just slightly taller than Adachi, he was remarkably stronger than him.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Kira's face came closer, his blue eyes intensely staring into Adachi's. Despite the gravity of the situation, he found himself enjoying the proximity. 'Stop it, please. Stop,' He reminded himself, 'Play dumb.'

"I don't know what you're talking ab-" A cough emmitted from his throat instead of the words he meant to say. "I can't- brea-" 

"You broke into my house 2 days ago. You saw it." Kira's stare was screaming something beyond 'murder' at this point. Adachi swallowed. The other softly smiled, just like he did the first time they met. "I'd hate to have to get rid of you here, but it would be sort of amusing, I suppose," Kira whispered, his persona coming out of the shadows behind him. He licked his lips. "I don't mean to cause any chaos. If you're innocent, I might even let you go - maybe not in one piece, though."

"Hold on! Please, give me a minute to explain!" Adachi managed to plead, his heart almost jumping out of his chest. Kira slightly raised his eyebrow. "I'm all ears." Adachi bit his lower lip and tried to remove Kira's hands from his clothes by tearing at his wrists, only to have his grip be fastened. 

"I'm the same as you." Kira's eyes shot wide open. "You're what."

"You've heard of the dissappearances around town?" Adachi tilted his head. "Those are...sorta my fault." 'Why the hell am I telling him this? I could just kill him right now-' Kira blinked and slowly put Adachi back down. His persona, however, stayed put, and he still confidently held the other man's collar. "Besides, I was in your house, yes, but I didn't report you to the police, even though I work there. So, I don't see the point in killing me."

Kira still seemed a bit skeptical, but finally called his persona back. "I didn't consider that." Adachi shrugged. "I guess I'm just that good at hiding secrets," The detective replied. "..Please let go of my collar, though." Kira did as he was asked and took two steps backwards, his cheeks slightly tinted with red. 

"..So, do you maybe wanna meet up and um, y'know," Adachi asked and attempted to fix his shirt. His counterpart just stared blankly, looking puzzled by the question. "I meant, picking up a woman and.." He tried to explain with a hand motion, and then Kira seemed to understand. "I prefer to work alone, but thank you for the-" The other man pat him on the shoulder. "C'mon, life's got to have its thrills sometimes! How's tomorrow evening at the bar in the town centre sound?" 

Kira sighed. "Fine. But only if I get to study your methods. Otherwise," He motioned a line across his neck. Adachi gleefully nodded. "I'll see you at, let's say..8 pm?" He walked straight out of there without waiting for any sort of response. 

As soon as he was on his way home, he began to scratch his neck obsessively. 'Why the hell did I do that?!' Adachi felt a drop of sweat roll down his nose. 'Short answer: I didn't want him to kill me, but I didn't want to kill him, either.' 

'Also, I think I've got a crush.' He froze when he had that thought. No. He didn't have a "crush" - Only teenagers have that. Besides, Kira was a man. He wasn't into that sort of thing. 

..Or was he? Maybe he was actually harboring feelings for his 'killer buddy', the sort that weren't exactly platonic. But that couldn't be. He'd never felt anything close to love, whether it was platonic or romantic, towards anyone. Nope. Never. 

But even he himself couldn't convince him entirely of the fact.

And so, it eventually became 8pm on monday. The slightest bit of a storm was brewing up, but otherwise, everything was normal. Though, Adachi definitely should've worn a coat for this. He'd been waiting for about 2 minutes so far, but his fingers already felt as if they were going to fall off. He cursed his need to be early to meetings.

At last, a certain someone wearing a suit approached him from the parking lot. Adachi exhaled through his mouth, a cloud of 'smoke' appearing in the cold air. "Hey, you're here! I thought I'd have to freeze to death here first." Kira stepped into the light emitting from the bar next to him. Adachi only then realized that he was wearing another suit, unlike his usual one - a white one with a magenta shirt, which was weirdly fitting for him. 

"..I like your suit. " 'Shit, did he say that out loud?' Kira shot him a quick glance. "Thank you," He politely thanked, "I need to get women to talk to me somehow, so I picked this one." Adachi looked down at his own wardrobe. Anything other than his usual shirt and jeans was too expensive, so he came wearing exactly that. 'That doesn't matter that much,' He guessed, 'Kira can attract the ladies, and then we'll go back to my place.'

Kira stepped towards the door and held it open for Adachi. They entered the cozy bar, which was full of people. The lights were dimmed down and the atmosphere was comforting (For Adachi, at least). Kira looked around suspiciously before being pat on the shoulder by Adachi. "I usually go here if I'm off work with my superior," He explained, which wasn't exactly true. Most of the time, he just came here alone. "Are there a lot of women around here, normally?" Adachi bit his lip. "Getting straight to the point, are we? Yeah, lots of hot chicks spend their time in the evening here." The sound of women's laughter proved his statement.

Kira seemed to process the statement and pointed towards the bar. "It's best if we go sit down for a second, though. We don't want to raise suspicion, do we?" His companion shrugged. "Sure. But we're going to my place after this, right?" Kira nodded affirmingly and approached the bar, trying to force his way through the crowd.

Kira spoke up. "..What sort of woman did you have in mind?" 

"Hm.. A blonde, maybe." Kira smirked. "I'll keep an eye out for one." The chair Kira was sitting on squeaked while being turned around. Kira leaned back and put his elbows on the table, his eyes looking around the crowd. Maybe it was the lighting, but Adachi noticed that his cheeks were way smoother than he'd originally thought. His lips were just slightly parted, and Adachi felt no stronger desire than to feel them on his.

His thoughts were cut short by one of Kira's comments on the crowd. "How about that one?" He pointed towards a woman standing next to one of several screens in the bar. "She seems like she'd be your type." Adachi scratched the back of his head. "I don't really care. Y'know what I'm really here for." The only response from Kira was a shrug as he got up and approached said woman. Adachi watched the two of them have a conversation in which the woman seemed very interested in his 'friend'. After some long chit-chat, Kira returned to his seat, the lady holding his hand.

The smile Adachi liked so much appeared on his face again. "Akiko, meet Adachi. He's my...roommate." The woman (Akiko, apparently) quickly acknowledged him. "Hey," She began, "Will you mind if we...y'know...when we're at your place?" 'Talk about subtleness, geez.' Adachi turned up his nose. "Whatever. You look like the type to scream, so I'll just listen to some music." She grit her teeth. "Well, at least I don't look like a fuckin' twink."

Kira intervened, luckily. "No no no. Stop arguing. It's not like I'll be having both of you tonight." God, Adachi wished he did. Akiko frowned. "Ugh, whatever. Let's just get going."

Just a few minutes later, the three of them walked into the direction of Adachi's flat, Kira and Akiko in front and Adachi tailing behind them. The two in the front happily chatted with some flirty jokes thrown into the mix occasionally. He was glad he could kill her soon, the lady was really getting on his nerves. 

Once they arrived, Adachi went in first and sat down on the couch, the other two following suit. Akiko practically sat on top of Kira's lap and held his chin up with her thumb and index finger. "Woah, I'm hyped," She whispered. Then, she stopped. "Hey, do you mind getting out of here? This is sorta personal." 

That was the last straw. "Oh, you think I'm not good enough to be here?" She blinked into his direction. "No, I-" Adachi grabbed her by the neck and removed her from Kira's lap, forcefully. He was angry, but so happy at the same time. Laughter halled through the appartement. "You're such a gross girl, y'know? Throwing yourself at a guy just like this, it's real fucking filthy of you!" Akiko coughed, but was only further forced into the direction of the TV. Adachi was fueled by rage, he just wanted to get this over with. "You can learn some more about manners where you're going, you whore!" A muffled scream could be heard when her head was forced into the TV, until she stumbled in completely. 

The room was completely silent after that. Adachi looked into the black TV screen as if something was actually showing. 'Wow, that was.. faster than usual.' He wasn't as angry all the other times he'd done this. 'Maybe it's just mood swings.' Finally, he turned around.

Kira still hadn't moved from the couch. "..I must say, I'm impressed by your methods - They're nowhere near as perfected as mine, of course, but I think I can work with this." Adachi sat down next to him and crossed his arms, exhausted all of a sudden. "Thank you. I'm glad you are." Kira cocked his head to the side, a strain of his hair falling onto his face. He had to resist reaching out and moving it back. The lights were off, but Adachi still recognized some form of excitement on Kira's face.

"We need to do this again soon. I'm...heh, dying to kill again," Kira said, an amused tone to his voice. The couch shook, then he stood at the door to the stairwell. The other sat still. "..There's a festival in town next week from wednesday evening 'til friday. How about that?"

He gave a thumbs up. "Sounds good to me. I'll see you on wednesday, then." Without any further comments, the flat was left with only one person inside, as if noone had ever been there besides a simple detective. He felt empty all of a sudden. Kira's company was missed immediately after he left each time, leaving Adachi with nothing to do but wait until they met again. 

Now he was sure that his feelings weren't just platonic. He just had to tell him about this before it became unbearable - which it already sort of was. Maybe he'd do it at the festival, but he had no plans whatsoever. After all, spontaneous decisions were always good, no?

The following days passed slowly - Work was more exhausting than ever for Adachi and his utter frustration at having to investigate Akiko's murder was more tiring than anything else he'd ever done. Every single night, he felt more and more lonely to the point where it felt like a giant weight placed on his shoulders. Killing women in secret was one thing, but falling in love with another serial killer, nonetheless a man, was even more nerve-wrecking.

Once the day arrived, though, his mood was improved so drastically his coworkers were all wondering about what the hell had happened to him. He always answered "Oh, it's the festival!" which wasn't technically wrong, but it wasn't the festival itself, of course. 

Just a few hours later, he was completely ready for the meeting. Standing in front of the place where the festival took place, Adachi was physically - maybe not completely mentally - prepared for Kira's arrival. A few people roamed around and bought food. He was thankful for not standing out in the crowd and for the fact that a certain group of teenagers hadn't showed up yet, even though they'd happily announced their presence a few days before.

And then, Kira came out of the shadows. Wearing his usual, purple suit, the man calmly walked up to Adachi, his hand waving from the distance. Just after he stepped into the light, the brunette noticed just how handsome he looked, even from this far away. 

"I apologize if I am a bit late.. I don't think we determined a proper time to meet up," Kira admitted. "No, you're good. " Kira put his hands on his hips. "Alright, then. Should we get straight to doing it?" Adachi almost spit out the non-existent tea in his mouth. After that, he turned to frowning. Did he really still want to do this? Maybe he could just ask Kira out or something, instead. He wasn't too keen on the focus being taking a girl's life today.

"Um, I'm honestly not too-"

"Ooh, I think I've spotted a nice one." The crowd around them suddenly seemed way more annoying. "Uh. So, can I tell you someth-" His sentence was cut short again, but this time it was by someone's yelling in the crowd. Adachi groaned. This was just ridiculous. So, he grabbed his companion by the wrist and muttered something along the lines of "Let's talk. Alone."

He led him through the masses of festival visitors to an unused corner between two houses. Noone would see or hear them there - 'Perfect,' he thought. Kira stopped. "So, what was it you were trying to say?" Adachi swallowed. It was now or never. "I don't know if I really want to do this again."

Kira pressed his lips together. "..And why is that?" Adachi sighed. "You know, it's a funny story, uh, I think I- Maybe y.. No, I mean-"

"Oi, is that Adachi-san? Hey, Yu, over here!"

Yep, it turned out that the universe actually hated him, apparently.

And the universe expressed that hate through sending Yosuke Hanamura, of all people, to interrupt one of his most emotional moments ever. Just seconds later, Yu Narukami - his superior's nephew, and his other friends, followed Yosuke. The teenager walked straight up to the two men, not even considering what they were doing here. It was only then that Adachi became aware of his current position, still holding Kira's wrist. He let go of it faster than Yosuke could even open his stupid mouth.

"Hey, dude! I thought you weren't comin' to the festival?" The boy then finally paid attention to Adachi's company. "..Who's this.. flamboyantly-dressed man?"

Kira was visibly stuttering, but Adachi quickly responded before he could say anything. "This is my friend, Kira-san... from uh, work." Yukiko, one of Yu's friends, not-so-subtly whispered a "He has friends?" to Chie, who lightly punched her in the gut while she giggled. 

"My uncle never mentioned anything about a Kira," Yu remarked, his expression blank, but hostile at the same time. Adachi felt sweat roll down his neck. "That's because I'm from another departement, young man. The police can have its secrets, no?" Kira was his saving grace once again. "Yes, what he said."

Yosuke pouted. "So, what are you two business partners doing at a festival...in an empty corner of a back alley?" Adachi felt the heat on his face. "Discussing police things. It's pretty sensitive stuff, so we had to go back here." Chie promptly put her hand on Yukiko's shoulder and turned around. "Alright, let's go. This is none of our business." Yosuke frowned. "Aw, c'mon, why-?" "I said, let's go." With that, the group of 4 was gone just as quickly as they'd appeared, leaving Kira and Adachi alone in the dark.

"..So, do you still want to-"

"Nope," Adachi replied. His entire mood was ruined by these teenagers once again. Why did they always have to appear? "Let's try again tomorrow, 'kay?" He left without waiting for a response, feeling absolutely humiliated. Luck had turned against him when he needed it the most. Maybe he just had to be more straight-forward. Yes, that was it. He just had to do it like people in the movies.

The next evening came faster than he wanted it to come. Sure, he wanted to tell him and everything, but he felt like he was unable to. As soon as he opened his eyes, it was evening again, and he stood next to Kira in between of a few attractions. The other man seemed much more intimidating than he did all the other times they'd met, even though nothing had changed. Simply being in his presence was a bit overwhelming, but Adachi finally managed to force out a question. 

"Would you mind if we went back there to discuss?" He asked, trying to be as cool and suave as possible. Kira lightly turned his head to look at him. "If we need to, I don't mind." The lights illuminated his striking blue eyes - which Adachi wouldn't have minded falling into right now. He swallowed and reached for his wrist to quickly walk over there right now, only to realize he'd grabbed his hand instead. 'Fuck,' he thought, but nothing more. Kira's hands were soft and neatly taken care of, even a bit smaller than his.

Arriving at their destination, he hesitantly released the other man from his grip. Kira leaned back against the wall comfortably, waiting for Adachi's input. "You see, there's this- this thing, um, I've been wondering...if I don't really want to do this anymore?" Kira stayed silent, to his suprise. "I..kinda don't want to end more lives. At least, not as my main thing, I guess." 

"..So, something's distracting you," Kira determined. This was way harder than he thought it'd be. "Yep." Adachi recognized his calm expression, even in the dark. A softly teasing smile decorated his face and Adachi's heart felt like it would pop out of his chest anytime now. "It's- been making me feel like I'm going crazy, just knowing it - I don't think I can deal with it any longer. I've felt wrong for thinking this way, but maybe it's better that I just.. uh.."

"So, your problem. What is it?"

"..I think that would be you."

Kira's smile promptly dissappeared and his eyes widened. No replies were given, but Adachi violently slammed his lips into Kira's, almost pushing the blond's head into the concrete wall. This time, it was Adachi holding the other's collar and feeling the heat from his body. The lips he felt on his were unsuprisingly soft, but he slowly realized that there was no correspondence on Kira's side. He stopped, not letting go of the collar.

Kira stared at him, out of breath.

"Sorry, I should've known you wouldn't-"

Adachi was pulled back into another kiss. This time, it was filled with passion instead of just suprise - Adachi was far from being a good kisser, but Kira didn't seem to mind. All he cared about was what was in front of him right now, feeling like his face was melting off. Finally, it stopped, but it left him wanting more.

"..So," Adachi started. Kira averted his eyes before asking a question. "Are we...?"

Adachi cleared his throat. "If you want it to be." Kira nodded. "I think I want this. You've shown me a new view on life - something noone's ever did before you," He stated, "And besides, your hands are-"

"Yeah, nevermind, I don't think I want you in my life."

They laughed together. Adachi was happy, for once, and he felt as though all his problems had been lifted off his shoulders. He didn't know what the future had in store for him, but he sure as hell wished it was change. And maybe some more murder, but mostly change.

**Author's Note:**

> what if we kissed... in one of Inaba's back alleys? 😳


End file.
